Our Love Story
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura couldn't wait to have the best time at a Costume Party! That is, until she meets her ex there. The best thing to do in this situation is to find a victim to pretend he's her boyfriend and make her ex jealous, of course! Could this end up in a love story?


.

.

.

 **Our Love Story**

.

.

.

''Sakura! Darling, Ino is here!'' Mebuki said from the living room.

''Please ask her to come upstairs, mama!'' Sakura shouted back.

It was still 5pm, Sakura thought, good, they still had enough time!

''Sup, Sakura!'' Ino greeted, entering the pinkette's room and dropping a big bag on the floor ''are you ready to rock this night?!''

''YASSS!'' she exclaimed ''We'll be the most fabulous girls in that party'' she said, smugly.

''Have you finally decided on your costume for the party? Are you going as Rapunzel or Cat Woman?''

Sakura was ogling her image in front of the mirror, fondling her face

''Why would anyone pay to watch Wonder Woman in the movies if they can just look at me?'' She commented.

Ino giggled

''I wouldn't find it weird if you were wearing the costume, but given you aren't…''

Sakura looked back at her

''I'm just so awesomeeeeee! I love myself'' she said ''I'm going as Wonder Woman today, to match my super high self-esteem!''

''Your super high ego!'' Ino laughed ''I'm glad you're doing great today!''

''I'll get dressed and then you can help me put some makeup on!'' she announced, picking up her costume in the wardrobe and getting dressed, Ino following her right after.

.

''How do I look?'' Sakura asked, twirling in the bedroom

''Like a real Wonder Woman'' Ino praised her, smiling at her proud look ''With your long pink hair, Rapunzel would also have been a good option, you look great'' she added.

''Yeah but wonder woman fits my personality much more!'' she replied, pretending to punch invisible enemies, using Boxing technics from her classes ''I'm confident and proud and strong and AWESOME!''

Ino rolled her eyes, smiling

''You look awesome as Harley Quinn too, don't worry''

The blonde chuckled

''It's almost 7pm, we should go before our friends start to call us and ask why we're late''

Sakura rose a finger and lectured her friend

''A queen is never late, it is the others who are too early!''

''Let's go, Sakura!'' Ino grabbed her arm, laughing, and pulling her outside.

.

.

.

''I DON'T WANT TO COME INSIDE'' she cried out loud

''What happened to confident, powerful, strong and awesome?!'' Ino argued

''WHO SAID THAT, I DIDN'T!'' she replied, standing her ground as Ino tried to drag her inside the party.

''Sakura, there are hundreds of people in this party, he's not going to notice you there'' Tenten tried to reason

''What if he does?''

''Then you'll act like a mature person and treat him politely, but show him you're over him and that you feel awesome'' Ino replied.

''I'm not a mature person, I'm not over him and I certainly don't feel awesome right now!'' Sakura shook her head

''Which is why I said _act like_ '' Ino insisted ''C'mon! You can do this!'' she encouraged.

Sakura kept shaking her head

''They said there's free chocolate fondue inside, with strawberries, banana and kiwi'' Tenten said

''I'm in'' Sakura dropped the resistance and Ino almost fell behind, so strong she was trying to pull her. She grunted, but said nothing ''let's do this!''

.

''WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH THAT BIT-'' Sakura's voice was muffled when Ino suddenly covered her mouth and pulled her to the side ''Hey!''

''Sakura!'' she reprimanded ''First of all, calm down! Secondly, what the hell?!''

''Sasuke is with that stupid girl from our school, Karin!'' she exclaimed ''Oh my God, I hate that girl so much, I bet he's doing that just to make me pissed off!''

''I don't think he'd date someone just to piss you off, especially since you two broke up almost one month ago''

''You think they're actually dating?!'' Sakura cried out, drawing the attention of those who were nearby

''I swear, if you don't lower your voice you'll find out Wonder Woman bleeds too!'' Ino threatened

''Wow, calm down, you're in the wrong movie!'' she retorted ''I'm just so upset! AAAAA!''

Ino punched her on the arm

''Hey!''

''Listen, just act cool, like that doesn't affect you in the slightest. I'm sure that will hurt him even more than anything else you can probably do'' Ino guaranteed.

Sakura considered it for a moment, then nodded, hesitantly.

''Okay…''

''I have to meet Sai now, Tenten is with Neji dancing somewhere. Will you be fine?''

''Of course, I'm Wonder Woman!''

Ino looked at her sceptically

''Don't get in any trouble, Forehead girl!''

Sakura gave her a thumbs up and waved as she walked away.

Now that the only person in her way was gone, she would put in practice her plan to draw Sasuke's attention to herself Hehehe!

.

.

.

Sakura made sure the not-so-loving couple was in her sight at all moments, hiding behind plant vases, columns and everything she could to spy on them.

When she was moving to the side to follow them again, she bumped into someone.

''Oh sorry'' she mumbled. Looking up, she saw a blond young man with deep blue eyes. He was dressed up as Superman.

''It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going'' he smiled warmly at her, and for a moment she was too astonished to say or do anything else, so she just stood there staring at him.

''Oh, where are…?'' she quickly looked to the spot where Sasuke and Karin were a moment ago, but they had gone somewhere else. She'd lost them ''Damn''

''What's wrong?'' the boy asked, emphatically

Sakura glared at him and considered if she should trust him or not. Then an idea popped into her mind and she said:

''You look like a nice and trustworthy man, so I'll tell you!'' she started ''I'm actually on a secret mission''

His eyes widened and he looked to his sides, wondering if anyone else was listening to them.

''What kind of mission?''

She came closer to whisper in his ear:

''I have to track down a woman who's stolen a man and get rid of her!'' she told him

The boy blinked a few times, then smiled

''Let me guess, your ex is here and you want to get rid of his new girlfriend''

Sakura wore a flabbergasted expression

''Of course not!''

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms

Sakura rolled her eyes

''Okay, that's it. I don't want him to be with that bit- I mean, with that indecent woman'' she admitted ''will you help me out?''

He chuckled

''Why do you even bother who he's with?''

''Because he once dated _me_! It's a matter of honour that the person that comes after me must be at least decent, otherwise one might think we're on the same level and I'm _much more fabulous_ than she is!''

The boy threw his head back and laughed

''I'm convinced. I was actually really bored at this party, so I guess we can team up! I'm Naruto, by the way''

She offered him her hand ''I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you, partner!''

''Likewise, Sakura-chan!''

.

.

.

''Oh, you're here'' Sakura said when she _accidentally_ bumped into Sasuke ''I didn't know''

Naruto chuckled and she discretely stepped hard on his foot.

''Sakura'' the Uchiha greeted her, looking at her thoroughly ''Good to see you well. I'm sure you know Karin''

Sakura looked down on her and rose her head

''We've met'' she said simply

Karin laughed aloud

 _Yeah, keep laughing, you hyena!_

''Oh well, Sasuke-kun, good thing you finally abandoned this loser to stay with me, right?''

''What do you mean you piece of f-! ''

''We should get going'' Naruto intervened, grabbing Sakura's arm

She struggled to get away from his hug as he held her tight so she wouldn't escape

''And you are?'' Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow

Sakura gave him a triumphant look

''This is my boyfriend, Naruto'' she explained, her face up proudly ''And now we're going to the dance floor show everyone what we're made of'' she determined, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him away

''Sakura-chan, I don't know how to dance!'' he whispered to her

She shrugged

''Neither do I, but who really cares? Let's just rock this, booooy!''

And this was how they spent their night

Dancing crazily - and even though they had no idea what they were doing, they were having so much fun everyone envied their spontaneity and tried to copy their moves

Attacking the chocolate cascade, the strawberries, the bananas, the kiwis, the fondue, each and every sweet

Drinking every flavour of juice and trying to determine which would go better for breakfast with bread and hazelnut cream

Playing in the labyrinth that existed in the backgrounds of the place where the party was being held

Telling jokes

Pretending to actually have superpowers - Naruto almost died when he tried to show he actually _could_ fly - and attacking invisible enemies

Laughing aloud in the middle of the room

Joining other people's conversation like they were old friends and joking around with them

Dancing on the stage where the DJ was and pretending to be the actual musicians

Starting dance choreographies so everyone could dance together

And having the best time of their lives

.

.

.

''Now this is what I call a party!'' Sakura laughed as Naruto walked her to her car ''Oh my God, time flew! I had the best time!''

''Me too! We should definitely do this more often!'' he agreed

''I heard there's another party two weeks from now, and it's a Masquerade! Wanna come with me?''

''Sure thing!''

''Give me your phone number then, I'll message you!''

And this is how it started

A long-lasting friendship

And, eventually,

A love story

.

.

.

* * *

Just a light story I wrote during class today (I'm a terrible student as you can see! Hahahaa)

Thank you for reading!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
